The Button
by LegenNd41
Summary: Ed tries to fix his clothes through alchemy, and in the process discovers something interesting. Rated M for lemon. Don't like, don't read. Oneshot, PWP.


****

A/N: Hello, internet! This is my second fanfic ever. Also, my first citrusy one. Yay! Any grammatical or spelling-related mistakes are the fault of the dictionary for not putting it down correctly :P

**WARNING: Rated M for Lemon. Ed's a 'Master Debater.' If you don't know what that means, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: FMA is the property of Hiromu Arakawa and her associates. I own NOTHING.**

* * *

"_Dammit,_" Edward Elric hissed in frustration. Sometimes he didn't know why he wore leather pants; they got searingly hot in sunny weather, they impeded his flexibility, and were so goddamn TIGHT it was a hassle every time he put them on or got undressed. Adding another item to the list of grievances, the button on the front had popped off just now while he was putting them on.

"So much for custom made stuff being high quality," he muttered. There were no pants that came with his waist size _and_ leg length; another drawback of being short. He had paid a pretty penny for these too; it wasn't like he couldn't afford it, being a State Alchemist meant that he had a massive income in addition to a not inconsiderable research fund. He couldn't remember ever being short of cash since he had taken his exams. The tiny alchemist sighed as he scanned the room. Where could the bastard have gone? There was no way he could wear the pants without it; there was too much tension in the waistline and the zipper would come down. Hearing heavy footsteps he recognised as his little brother's, he looked up to the doorway.

"Lose something?" The younger Elric asked, cocking his big, metal head to the side. Relief washed over Ed's face as he saw that the object held in Alphonse's outstretched hand was his missing black button. With a deft movement of his hand, Al tossed the small object across the room and onto the bed, as his large frame could not fit through the doorway.

"You're welcome, Nii-san," the armour said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Al!" Edward called.

"What is it, brother? There's a stew on the stove I need to return to."

"..." Edward's cheeks turned an unusual shade of red, and he lowered his head to hide it beneath his long bangs.

"Well, it's just, um... I don't really know how to fix it!" he stammered out, rushing his words and turning an even deeper shade of crimson.

Al's glowing red eyes widened, before he burst out laughing. Ed frowned.

"What's so fricken' funny? It's not like you know how to sew!" He trailed off as Alphonse petered out, straightened back up, and replied: "Actually, I do. Mom taught me when we were little. I would probably fix it up for you, but..." He looked down at his hands.

"I can't really perform precision movements with this body. Plus, I can't feel anything, so it would be hard for me to do it even if I had my normal body. Why don't you look up fabric Alchemy?" he joked, chuckling to himself as he descended the stairs, and closing the door behind him. Huffing, Ed plopped himself down on the bed, looking down at the small thing beside him which was quickly proving to be such a big pain. Suddenly, as swiftly as if he had been punched in the face, an idea struck him. Thinking back to Al's jest about 'fabric Alchemy', he wondered if he could do it that way. He _was_ supposed to be an alchemical prodigy, after all. It would be simple, too. He wouldn't even need to look up any transmutation circles because of his clapping ability.

Smiling to himself for being so clever, and silently thanking Alphonse for his wittiness, he was about to perform the transmutation when common sense kicked in.

"Wait," he thought out loud. "What if something goes wrong? I don't want to make a mistake..." He looked down at himself, shivering at the thoughts entering his mind. "...down _there_." Casting about for a testing medium, his golden eyes settled themselves on the shirt he had just bought. He had been planning on returning it to the store, as it had a rip through the collar and down into the upper chest area of the fabric. Freeing the black tank top from its hangar in the closet, he contemplated it for a moment before shrugging and putting it on.

"Well," he said, "Even if it doesn't work properly I can't really hurt myself. I'm only doing transmutation on the fabric; the worst that could happen is the threads will bind themselves together in a way that I won't be able to get the top off." Clapping his hands together in the way that was now so familiar to him, he pressed his hands to the rip on the shirt. There was a sudden flash of pale blue light. Crying out, Edward started so severely that he easily gained another two feet in height when he jumped. He quickly withdrew his hands from the fabric as if he had been burned. Breathing heavily, head spinning, he tried to figure out what he had just felt. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before; the moment he transmuted the rip closed on the tank top, a sensation that was not entirely unpleasant had shot through his nerves in that area. It was as if a jolt of electricity had shot through his body; an intense, tingling sensation running through his chest, up his spine, and down through his legs. He couldn't stop thinking about why it had happened... and how _good_ it had felt.

Wanting to experiment more, he picked up his pants button off the bed. Not wanting to take his pants off to fix the button as it had taken him nearly five minutes to put them on, he put the button in place on his crotch, glad to see that the thread was still there. Clapping his hands and eliciting a faint high-pitched ringing sound, he slowly pressed his hands to his pants. The result he expected, yet that was so unexpected, came again: fiery jolts of electricity shooting through him, but this time, coming from his groin. It felt absolutely _amazing._ Before he could think any further, a sharp pain shot through his groin, and he looked down, realizing another drawback to this article of clothing: getting a hard on in leather pants _sucks._ Listening intently, he could tell his brother was still busy in the kitchen. Ed exhaled sharply as he undid the button he had just fixed and slid the pants off his waist and legs more quickly than he had ever managed before. Staring down with familiarity at his mostly-hard six inch penis, he thought about what had just happened, and the kind of reaction it had produced. Clapping his hands together once more, he slowly brought his left hand down to his throbbing shaft. The moment flesh made contact with flesh, he hissed sharply as the sensation shot through him for the third time. Every hair on his body seemed to be standing up. It was then he realized what was happening:

Normal alchemists had to draw a circle to channel the power from the Earth's crust and use runes to control it. For him, bringing his hands together made the circle, and it was sort of like his body and mind were the symbols. So, instead of the energy flowing through whatever medium the symbols were inscribed on, it was flowing through him and into his hands. If he didn't direct that power into a transmutation, it remained inside of his body, so when he touched his skin – especially sensitive skin, he felt that energy.

Ed's mind snapped back as another pulse rolled through him. Gritting his teeth, he started to move his hand slowly, up and down, relishing in the new sensation. Sure he had jerked off plenty of times before, he was _fifteen_ for god's sake, but this time was different. He had never felt anything like this before. It was as if his hand was covered in thousands upon thousands of tiny little vibrating points, and every touch was pure bliss. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, he allowed his stroking to get faster, then faster, until his hand was flying up and down his reddened shaft with renewed urgency. Right before he was at the edge, an idea flooded into his blood-deprived brain. Stopping his mad stroking for an instant, he brought down his automail arm and pressed his two hands together around his dick. The sensation that followed was absolutely overwhelming, and letting out an unsuppressed cry of ecstasy he came, hard, onto the floor in front of him. He was in Nirvana. His orgasm must have lasted at least a minute, and it left him so utterly spent he fell back onto the bed, unconscious.

Al's head suddenly jerked upwards, glowing eyes looking intently at the ceiling. Putting the spoon he had been using to stir the stew bubbling away on the stove down, he pricked his ears to discern any more noises from his and Ed's bedroom. He _thought_ he had heard a loud cry, then a thud. Had Brother hurt himself? Had he tripped over something? More likely, he had tried to fix his button and had gotten impatient and frustrated, and punched the wall. It wasn't an entirely uncommon occurrence; Big Brother liked to get what he wanted, _when_ he wanted it, and if he didn't, well...

Alphonse started up the stairs.

Heavy footsteps on the stairs were what roused Edward. Groaning, he sat up, wondering how- oh. _OH. _Seeing the mess in front of him, he began to panic. His cooling semen was all over the floor. God, it was all over _him."I won't be wearing these clothes today,"_ he thought. He had never seen so much in one place, not even in the magazines he managed to get off of Colonel Mustang. The footsteps stopped, and Edward silently prayed to any deity that Al would knock first.

"Nii-san, are you alright? I heard-"

"I'm fine, Al! I just tripped over the bedpost, that's all!" he said hurriedly, hoping that would be enough to sate his younger counterpart's damnable curiosity. There was a pause, then-

"Alright, brother. By the way, supper's ready. Come down soon, or it will get cold. And I know how much you hate cold stew."

Taking a deep breath in relief, Ed heard his brother's footsteps fade away down the stairs once more. Sighing, he reached for a tissue.

* * *

**Translations: 'Nii-san' = Big Brother in Japanese.**

**Please R&R, let me know what you think of it. After all, it is my first smutfic.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
